Jan Goes Bad
by Jemascola
Summary: Jan is tired and fed up with everyone ignoring her, so she gets major revenge on the Bradys.
1. Lonely

Jan Goes Bad

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. I am only basing my fanfic on the show. The only part that I created is this plot. Please read the story and review and tell me what you think. Don't hesitate to criticize and give me pointers. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Lonely

The Brady family was known to be very happy. Mr. and Mrs. Brady lived in a big house with their six children. The family had little problems, and the problems they did have usually took only 30 minutes or less to solve. However, they were about to face a problem that would take much longer than that to solve. It involved Mr. and Mrs. Brady's daughter, Jan. She was the middle child and did not think she was special, and as a result, this would later turn out to be a much larger problem that would affect the entire family severely.

At this moment, the family was around the house up to different things. Mr. Brady was an architect, and at this point, he was in his den making sketches for a movie theater. Mrs. Brady was in the living room sewing. Alice, the family's maid, was in the kitchen preparing turkey for dinner. She worked 24 hours, 7 days a week nonstop. Most of the kids were in the driveway playing basketball. The only one that was not present in the driveway was Jan. She was up in the girls' bedroom still in bed. She had wakened up at 7:00 in the morning, and it was now 3:00 in the afternoon. She only got up once to eat breakfast with the family, but after that, she went straight back to bed. She didn't feel like doing anything. Nobody noticed her and it seemed that nobody cared about her. Since she had nothing better to do, she spent the day lying in bed.

"You're a nobody. You're nothing," Jan thought as she lay quietly in bed.

Oddly enough, Mr. and Mrs. Brady didn't even realize she was still in bed. Nobody was aware of that fact. It seemed that Jan was not noticed in the family whether she was with the family or not.

Three hours later, Alice called everyone for dinner, and everyone gathered around the dinner table to eat. They said the blessing, and then they began to eat their delicious turkey dinner.

"So who won the game?" Mr. Brady asked the kids.

"Bobby," said Greg. "He thinks he's so good, but I'll take him down tomorrow."

"That's what you think," said Bobby.

The family continued to eat and discuss different topics. It wasn't until after dinner was over that the family realized that somebody was absent at the table.

"You know, Mike, does it seem to you that somebody's missing?" Mrs. Brady asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Mr. Brady replied. "Kids, is anyone missing?" he asked.

"Not that we know of," Peter said.

Mr. Brady counted everyone at the table and thought he knew who was missing. "I know," he said. "Tiger's missing."

"Tiger doesn't eat here, Daddy," Cindy said.

"Well, um… I don't know who else could be missing," Mr. Brady replied.

"Oh, wait, I know. Jan's missing," said Mrs. Brady.

"Jan? Jan who?" Mr. Brady asked.

"Our daughter," Mrs. Brady said.

"We have a daughter named Jan?" Mr. Brady said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," Mrs. Brady said.

"Kids, do you know where Jan is?" Mr. Brady asked. The kids shrugged and acknowledged the fact that they didn't know.

"Who knows, who cares?" Marcia said.

The entire family seemed to agree, and then they started to get up and collect their dishes. They gave them to Alice to wash, and then the kids headed upstairs to the bedrooms. The kids shared two bedrooms. The girls slept in one, and Peter and Bobby shared another one. Greg once shared a room with the boys, but he later got his own room in the attic.

The girls were surprised to find that Jan was still in bed. She'd probably been there all day. She was snoring away, and it was only 7:00 in the evening.

"Jan? Jan?" Cindy prodded Jan. She didn't respond. Cindy kept poking Jan, but it didn't do any good.

"I'll handle this," Marcia said. "JAN, WAKE UP!" she shouted. Then she punched Jan hard on the arm.

Jan jerked and fell out of bed after being yelled at and punched. Then she slowly woke up. "Don't punch me while I'm sleeping!"

"You're a geek. I can do whatever I want to you," Marcia said.

At this point, Jan was fed up. Nobody noticed her, and she was going to find a way to get the attention and respect she deserved. Jan jumped up and punched Marcia hard in the shoulder. Then, she slapped her in the cheek and shoved her to the ground. "Don't you call me a geek again!" yelled Jan. Marcia cried in pain and limped off to bed. Jan turned off the lights and got in her bed. She had enough of people treating her like she was nothing special. Jan was fed up, and she wanted to do something to show her defiance. Then, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Drugs

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. I am only basing my fanfic on the show. The only part that I created is this plot. Please read the story and review. Don't hesitate to criticize and give me pointers. Thanks.

Chapter 2: Drugs

The next day, it was Sunday, and the Brady's were getting ready to attend church. Everyone except Jan, that is. She was still sleeping soundly in bed. The kids stood on the stairs in order as they often did. Mr. Brady counted the kids to make sure that they were all there. He turned to Mrs. Brady. "What's-her-face is missing," he said.

"I think you mean Jade," Mrs. Brady said.

"I thought it was Jane," Mr. Brady said.

Mrs. Brady snorted, "Whatever, who really cares anyway?" She went upstairs to the girls' room to check on Jan. She opened the door and found that she was still in bed. She shook Jan and said, "Hey…uh, whatever your name is, get up. We're going to be late."

Jan had other plans that day to get back at the family for not remembering her. Mrs. Brady didn't even know her name now, which really was asking for trouble. Jan pulled out from under the covers. "I don't feel too well today," she lied.

Mrs. Brady placed her hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hot," she said.

"Still, I just don't feel to well," Jan said.

"Well, I guess you can stay home this once, but try to make it next week," Mrs. Brady said. She left the room and shut the door. She went downstairs and said to Mr. Brady, "She's not feeling well, so she's going to stay home." Mr. Brady shrugged. He didn't really seem to care. He then motioned the kids outside. They left for church in their station wagon.

Jan secretly got out of bed and watched out the window as the family drove away. "Now time to execute my plan," she said with a devious smile. Jan bounced downstairs and left the house. She walked down the street to the city.

About 30 minutes later, she arrived at a gas station near the city. She went inside the store and looked up and down the aisles. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. She grabbed several of them and dumped them on the counter. "I'd like these packs of cigarettes," she said.

"Sorry, we don't sell to minors," the cashier said.

"Damn it," muttered Jan. She had to smuggle the goods back home somehow. She thought of an idea. "They're not for me," she told the cashier. "They're for my dad," she lied.

The cashier rang up the price for the cigarettes. "Total price is $2.00," he said. Jan gave the cashier $2.00, and hurried out of the store with 5 packs of cigarettes. When Jan got back, it was about 10:00 am. She had about an hour before everyone else returned. She had time for a few cigarettes. So she went upstairs and took the packs of cigarettes upstairs and found a lighter. She lit one of the cigarettes. She blew out the smoke. "This is great," she sighed, inhaling more of it.

An hour passed, and Jan had already smoked the entire pack of cigarettes! She was starting on the second pack, when she heard the door opening downstairs. The family came in and started hurrying upstairs. Jan couldn't care less. She'd show them what she was made of. The door opened, and Marcia and Cindy came in. They gasped and jumped back when they saw over 20 used cigarettes scattered in their room. They looked up at Jan and saw her smoking one. Jan put down the cigarette and looked at Marcia and Cindy. "What?" she asked.

"You're smoking! I'm telling!" Cindy said, running off.

"Jan, why are you smoking?" wondered Marcia.

"Cause I'm gonna show you that I'm not a nobody," sneered Jan.

Cindy came back to the room with Mr. and Mrs. Brady, and they looked shocked when they saw all the cigarettes in the room. "Jan!" snapped Mrs. Brady. "Explain why on earth you are smoking!"

"Because I want to," Jan said.

"Jan, you are NOT going to be smoking in my house!" Mr. Brady said.

"I can do whatever I want," Jan said, putting out the cigarette, and grabbing another one. She lit it and began smoking away.

"Give me those cigarettes!" barked Mr. Brady. He went over to Jan, who was sitting on her bed and reached for the cigarette packs. Jan snatched them away from his reach.

"Hands off! These are mine!" she yelled.

"Jan, don't talk that way to your father!" yelled Mrs. Brady.

"No, but thanks for the offer, though," Jan said.

With that, Mr. Brady snatched the cigarette out of Jan's mouth and held her down while he grabbed the remaining cigarette packs. "OK, Jan, you're grounded for six months! It starts now, and you will not leave your room!" Mr. Brady took the cigarettes out of the room, and then he and everyone else left the room and shut the door. But that wouldn't stop Jan…


	3. Ditching School

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. I am only basing my fanfic on the show. The only part that I created is this plot. Please read the story and review. Don't hesitate to criticize and give me pointers. Thanks.

Chapter 3: Ditching School

The Brady children were sitting at the table the next morning and eating breakfast. Jan was not there, though. In fact, she was still in the bathroom supposedly still washing. However, she was doing no such thing. Jan found the trashcan where Mr. Brady had thrown her cigarettes away, and she took them out and began puffing away.

By the time the kids were leaving, Mr. and Mrs. Brady began to wonder what Jan was up to. "Jan, it's time to leave! Hurry up!" Mr. Brady called. Jan did not answer. She still was smoking.

"I've got to finish up this last cigarette before they suspect anything," Jan said to herself. She inhaled and exhaled a little bit more quickly. Suddenly, she started coughing. "Dang it, I'll just screw the cigarette for now, I've got to _not_ get to school!" Jan left the bathroom and went downstairs. She left outside and got on her bike and rode off. She was not on her way to school, however. Jan was headed back to the city for some more trouble.

About 30 minutes later, Jan was downtown, where a lot of crimes took place. She'd heard of a place where gangstas hung out, and she wanted to be a part of it. She wondered if she could get some pointers from them. Jan then arrived at the street where the gangstas were supposed to be. She walked down the street, looking for a group of shifty looking characters. Suddenly, she was nabbed into an alley and someone strong was covering her mouth.

She faced the lowlife responsible. He was huge and had tattered clothes. He had a 5:00 shadow, and he had a very foul smell. "Gimme your money, girlie!" he yelled. He strangled her. Jan reached into her pocket and gave the man all the money she had.

Then, he released her. "I was going to buy some beers with that!" Jan exclaimed.

The man gave her back the money. "Here's the deal: I'll let you keep your money and your face if you go down to the store and _steal_ ALL of the beers they have. Come back here and give the beer to me and my gang. If you don't, then I'm gonna blast your head off!" he yelled, pulling out a Magnum .357. Jan ran off to her bike. "And don't you dare call the cops!" he yelled.

Jan rode off to the nearest store and looked around. There were many people in line to buy their items, so the cashiers were busy and would not notice if Jan smuggled the beers. Jan went to the freezer and hid a whole entire bunch of beers under her shirt. She hid some other ones in her pockets. She sneaked out of the store unnoticed. She did not have to worry about an alarm going off because at that time, many stores did not have that kind of technology yet.

She returned to the spot where the man was waiting. He looked very furious, as he did when Jan first saw him. "Didja get the beers?"

Jan took out all the beers she had with her. "Most of them. I'm going to go back to the store a few more times and smuggle the rest of them."

Later, around 10 at night, Jan rode her bike back home. She had stolen all of the beer from the store, and she became part of the gang in the alley. The gang got her a nice torn leather jacket and a white undershirt. They also took her to a shifty part of town where they dyed her hair black and got it cut in a really bizarre hairstyle. Later, they let her have some of the beers and stole some cigarettes for her. They also gave her a powerful pistol that they had. Jan never had a day like this before, but it was certainly very different from being a nobody!

When Jan rode up to the Brady residence, she had to be careful that nobody saw her. She parked her bike in the garage and sneaked past the front door. The lights were still on, so Jan knew that most of the family was awake. "Fine, I'll just stay outside until midnight. They've got to be asleep by then." Jan ran off to the backyard where she could hide in privacy. Not long after that, the front door opened. Jan did not hear it because she was busy drinking beer and smoking. Suddenly, she was yanked away from her hiding spot and spun around to see who grabbed her.

It was Mr. Brady! He had seen Jan hiding out. "Just where were you today?" he barked.

"Nonya," Jan said.

Mr. Brady got a firm grasp on Jan. "You are going to tell me why you weren't at school!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Jan said.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"What happened to your hair, and where on earth did you get those gangsta clothes?"

"I became part of a gang," Jan said. She spit on Mr. Brady's shoes and swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"All right, young lady, THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!" Mr. Brady said. He pulled her inside the house. Mrs. Brady was standing in the living room and saw Jan.

"Jan! What happened to you?" she wondered.

"I'm in a gang," Jan said. "And proud of it."

"A gang?"

"Yes, a gang! Got a problem with that, lady?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want!" Then, Jan pulled out the Magnum .357 and blasted off the light fixtures in the room. Tiny shards of glass poured from the ceiling and landed in various spots in the room. Jan then ran up the stairs to her room. The door was shut, but rather than open it, Jan shot it down with the pistol. Marcia and Cindy were in the room and saw Jan with the gun. "Get on the floor and get out of here!" Jan shouted. Marcia and Cindy crawled out of the room, careful not to be anywhere near the gun. When they were gone, Jan put the door back up and barricaded it by sliding the dresser in front of it. Now she was trapped inside. Nobody could ever come inside. Not on her watch. Jan opened the window and began to toss out her sisters' possessions. In addition, she would make sure she blasted them with her gun before they fell to the ground. It was fun for her to watch everything explode into little pieces. Finally, when she'd thrown her sisters' things out (even the beds), she got in her bed and angled her pistol at the light fixture in her room. She shot the light, and it instantly fizzed out. Several sparks came out after the bulb was shot, and many pieces of broken glass fell to the floor. Satisfied, Jan slipped her gun into her pocket and fell asleep.


	4. Bringing Down the House

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. I am only basing my fanfic on the show. The only part that I created is this plot. Please read the story and review. Don't hesitate to criticize and give me pointers. Thanks.

Chapter 4: Bringing Down the House

The next morning, Jan woke up and felt the urge to get a cigarette. She was in a bad mood and needed something to calm her nerves. She opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Then, she left the room and went out in the hall. Nobody was there, thank goodness.

Just then, the door to the attic flung open. Greg jumped out and yelled, "I am the new Johnny Bravo!"

"Shut up, you jackass," Jan said as she passed him by. Jan shoved him back into the attic stairs and shut the door in his face. She heard him crash into the stairs. She chuckled evilly. "I am so good," she snickered. She went back to her room and escaped through the window. "I'd better go see the gang," she said. She got on her bike and rode off to the city yet again.

Soon, she was back in the city again and in the alley with the gang. "Hey, girlie," said the large man that had nabbed her the day before. "Today, we're going around and spray painting." He and the rest of the gang showed off all their spray cans.

"Sounds great, but there's one place in particular that I'd like to spray paint," Jan said.

"Name it," the large man said.

About an hour later, Jan and the rest of the gang arrived at the Brady residence. The gang got out the spray cans and started spraying all kinds of stuff on the house. Some of the gang members even got on the roof and did a little spray painting there. Jan laughed as she and the gang ruined the appearance of the house by spray painting.

After about an hour of spray painting, the gang decided to quit, and Jan told them she had to split. She wanted to cause some trouble at school. Jan rode off to school as she used to do before turning into a gangsta. When she got there, she pulled out her Magnum .357 when nobody was around and started blasting the windows off. Immediately, she hid the gun in her pocket and ran off before anybody found out that she had shot the windows. Jan entered the school and went to her class.

Later that day, she ran into a geek. He was acting very silly by prancing throughout the halls and showing off his fancy new electronic calculator. Everyone gave him strange looks when they noticed how obsessed he was with it. Finally, he ran into Jan. The large glasses and argyle sweater and black twills pants clearly gave him away as a nerd. "Hey, check out my fancy-dancy electronic mathematics calculator. It is a Corvus calculator, and it is model 0310. Its voltage is 6 volts direct current, and…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Jan grabbed a firm hold of his sweater and slammed him hard against a locker. "Shut up, nerd!" she shouted. "I don't give a damn about your calculator!" She punched him hard in the jaw and then tossed him down the hall. He cried in pain as he flew down the hall and crashed through the glass door and landed on the hard sidewalk. Jan then took out her gun and started shooting the windows down. Everyone in the halls saw that she had a gun and dropped on the ground in fear. She ran over to the sidewalk where the nerd was and started blasting the area around him.

"Stop shooting, please," cried the boy.

"Shut your mouth! I didn't speak to you!" she yelled and continued to blast chunks of the sidewalk. Jan then got bored with that and returned to the school and began to run around shooting lockers and windows and doors. On one of her shots, she shot a locker door only once, but the whole door fell off anyway.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Jan heard from behind her. She turned around and saw who was there. The police had apparently been called because several officers were right there and had their guns loaded. "Drop it or we'll fire!" said one of the policemen. Jan started to aim at the ceiling, but then she realized that the police were serious. She decided that there wasn't much point, so she dropped her gun. The policemen slowly approached her, and when they realized that she wasn't about to reach for the gun, they escorted her to the principal's office.

"I can't believe that you would actually beat up a nice boy and then destroy the entire school with a pistol!" Mr. Brady yelled when Jan got back home. "I am also furious with the fact that you and that gang spray painted our house!" he shouted. "I've had it with this behavior. I'm going up to your room and getting rid of your cigarettes and beer. And give me that ridiculous leather jacket!" he said, snatching the jacket off Jan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, man. Me and my gang'll pounce on you like you'd never believe it," Jan said.

"That's no way to talk to your father!"

"I'll see you later, **_ma'am_**! I'm going down to see the gang," Jan said, leaving the house.

"No you're not! That gang provided you with all these drugs and guns and jackets. They're a bad influence!"

"Go suck a worm," Jan said, shutting the front door.

Later, it was night time. Jan had been with the gang getting tattoos. Jan got a large one on her back of a giant skull and crossbones. On her left arm, she got one of a rose. The rest of the gang got tattoos of hearts that said "Mom" on the inside. When they left the sleazy tattoo parlor, they hopped on their motorcycles and drove off. Jan did not have a motorcycle, but they let her bum a lift on one of them.

"So, guys, what crime should we commit on this lovely Tuesday evening? How about the usual bank robbery?" yelled the large man over the roar of the motorcycles.

"Actually, I was thinking about burning down somebody's house," shouted one of the gang members. Jan heard that remark and a smile grew on her face. She knew just the place to burn down.

"Hey, guys, I have a suggestion!" Jan yelled.

"What?" yelled the large man.

"We burn down my family's house!"

"That place we spray painted this morning? Absolutely. I can't stand those goody-two shoes that live there. Except for you, that is," the man said. "Come on, let's git!" he yelled to the gang.

The gang got to the Brady's house about an hour later. It was almost midnight, and all the lights were shut off. "I can't wait for this!" Jan yelled.

"Quiet, girlie," snapped the large man. "They'll hear us!" The gang sneaked into the garage. "Come on, guys, let's push this car outta here," the man said. All the gang members pushed the front part of the car, and then it rolled down the driveway. It slowed down when it got in the middle of the road. The gang then looked around the garage for a tank of gasoline. They did not see any, though. "Hey, girlie, where do you folks keep your gasoline?" the large man asked.

"We don't have gasoline tanks," Jan said.

"Why not? What do you use to power your mowers?"

"We use a push mower," Jan said.

"Well, I suppose we could just burn it down the old fashioned way, although gasoline would make it burn hotter and faster," the man said.

"First, before we burn down the house, I want to destroy the stuff inside," Jan said.

"Why bother? It's going to be burned down by the fire," the man said.

"I've got a lot of aggression to release," Jan fumed.

"Go ahead and take your time," the man said. "While you're doing that, me and the guys are going to go down to the gas station and see if we can get a few tanks of gas." Then, they got on their motorcycles and left Jan at the house.

"Well, I guess I'd better get started," Jan said, slipping inside the house. She looked around the house at all the furniture. She was so mad at everyone for ignoring her. She had to destroy the furniture and burn down the house in order to relieve her anger. Jan went back to the garage and found a large black axe. She went back to the house and started swinging the axe all around and chopping the furniture to death. She spent over two hours going around the house destroying the furniture. By the time she was done, the furniture looked like scrap garbage.

Jan went upstairs to her room and got her cigarette lighter. She flipped it on and watched the little flame pop out. She looked around her room. "This is a goodbye to the crummy life I once knew and a hello to my new life," Jan said, getting on the kindling wood that was once her bed. She lit the ceiling on fire, then the walls, then her bed, and finally the carpet. She quickly went around the rest of her room lighting things that had not yet ignited.

Jan then went through the rest of the house and set everything else on fire. Finally, she even set the stairs on fire. After a moment or two, the stairs turned into ashes and collapsed. "Ha, ha, ha!" yelled Jan. She then ran out of the house as fast as possible to escape the flames. Jan found the family's brown station wagon that was still in the street. She looked back at the house and saw that it was pretty well engulfed in flames. The guys had been gone for over two hours, so she had her doubts that they were not coming back with the gasoline. They probably just ran off and abandoned her.

Jan got in the station wagon and started it up. The car's weak motor slowly cranked up. Jan then floored the wagon, but it took it forever to reach a descent speed. About 30 seconds after she started driving, the car was still going 15 miles per hour. "Move, you damn car!" she shouted. She pushed harder on the accelerator, but it only managed to get up to 20. "What's the use?" she sighed.

Meanwhile, the smoke detectors went off in the Brady house. The Brady's woke up and realized that all their furniture had been destroyed. Not only that, but their house was burning down! They rushed out of the bedrooms and went to the place where the stairs was supposed to be. Only the stairs were not there!

"What are we going to do?" Bobby wondered.

"I know, let's jump down!" Mr. Brady said.

"Mike, are you crazy?" Mrs. Brady asked.

"Yes, yes I am as a matter of fact," he said, jumping off the edge. He landed on the floor. "Ow!" he yelled. "I broke my leg!"

"Sounds like fun," Peter said. He jumped down as well and broke his ankle. "Ow!" he yelled.

"You idiots," Cindy said. "Let's go out the window," she said. Everyone still upstairs hurried to the girls' room and went out through the window. Since this was the room that Jan lit first, it was pretty much completely torched, and the boards were probably very weak, so everyone had to be extremely careful. One by one, everyone went through the window and made his or her way down to the ground. When everyone was downstairs, they opened the front door and rushed to carry Mr. Brady and Peter outside.

"Mike, who do you think burned our house?" Mrs. Brady asked.

"Make a wild guess," Mr. Brady said.

"Jan, I'll bet," Mrs. Brady said. "Oh, she is going to get it!"

Meanwhile, Jan finally managed to get the car to travel faster. She was now traveling over 100 miles per hour and was trying very hard to avoid all the other cars on the road. She kept honking her horn and yelling at the cars to move out of the way. Many of the drivers were startled that the car was going that fast, especially since it was a large gas guzzling station wagon. "This is so much fun," Jan said. "I can't wait to get as far away from everything as possible."

She noticed that the number of cars ahead was suddenly a lot smaller, and she was a little bit suspicious about that. Finally, Jan saw a sign that said that a one-lane bridge was up ahead! Jan slowed the car down when she got closer to the bridge. She considered going all the way across the bridge, but decided against it. "Let's screw this car," she said, stopping it. The bridge was wide enough for only _one_ car, so the station wagon just barely managed to fit. Jan carefully backed the car up, but got scared when she heard one of the tires grinding against some cement. She also felt the car sink down a little bit. Before she knew it, the car rolled backwards off the bridge. It hurdled down toward the river 100 feet below. Jan screamed as she got closer and closer to the river. Jan hoped that she would survive the incident. Suddenly, the car submerged below the river. The car engine exploded, although the effect was not as bad as it would have been above water. The water pressure caused all the car windows to shatter. Water poured into the car. Jan accidentally breathed the water, and everything went black as she passed out.


	5. Back

A/N: I do not own any of the characters, settings, etc. I am only basing my fanfic on the show. The only part that I created is this plot. Please read the story and review. Don't hesitate to criticize and give me pointers. Thanks.

Chapter 5: Back

Firefighters arrived at the Brady's house, but by the time they got there, there was not much they could do to save the house in its original state. They spent about an hour extinguishing the fire, and then they left back for the fire house.

"Our house is gone," sighed Mrs. Brady.

"Don't worry, Carol, I'll have another one built. In fact, the new house will have two bathrooms for the kids instead of just one," Mr. Brady said. "Now we've just got to find Jan and punish her for burning down our house in the first place. The station wagon's gone, so she obviously took it somewhere. Kids, into the car," Mr. Brady said. All the kids except Peter got in Mr. Brady's car. Mrs. Brady drove the car off and went around searching for where Jan might be.

Five hours later, the family arrived at the bridge where the station wagon had fallen off. There were some skid marks on the bridge that looked like the car fell off by mistake.

"Those tire marks look just like the ones on the station wagon," Mrs. Brady said. "Jan must have been here." Everyone looked down in the river, and they could make out something at the bottom that looked like their station wagon.

Everyone went down the hill next to the road and went to the shore. It was definite that there was a station wagon under the river, and it looked just like the family's car. They were worried about whether Jan might be in the car, though.

About an hour later, they got their car towed out of the river, and paramedics came to check the inside and see if anyone was inside. Sure enough, Jan was inside and unconscious. The paramedics quickly began to perform CPR. As they did, gallons of water splashed out of Jan's mouth. Even a few minnows flopped out as well. The paramedics finally did get Jan breathing on her own, but she was still unconscious. They got her in the ambulance and drove off to the hospital.

Several days later, the doctor informed the Brady's that Jan was in a coma, and it was hard to say whether or not she would wake up. The doctor said that if she was few with an I.V., she could be sent home. However, since the Brady's house had burned down, that was not an option, so they just let her stay in the hospital until the house was rebuilt.

One year later, the Brady's house was finally rebuilt, so they decided to let Jan come back. They laid her in bed in the girls' bedroom upstairs. From time to time, they would check on her to see how she was doing. Most of the time, though, they left her alone.

One day, something miraculous happened. Jan's eyes started to move, and then she slowly began to wake up. Jan looked around the room and realized that she was back home. "Wh-what happened?" she wondered. "What about splashing into the river?" She didn't really care at this point. At least she was back home. She remembered the bad things she had done. She remembered doing drugs and spray painting and hanging out with the gangstas. She regretted those things and wanted to start over and forgive the Brady's.

Jan went to the bathroom and washed out the black dye in her hair. Afterwards, she went downstairs to see what the family was up to. She heard some noise outside. Jan looked out the window and saw that the family was having a potato sack race as they often did. "I guess the family doesn't need me to be happy," sighed Jan. She then headed back for the stairs.

Meanwhile, outside, the Brady's just finished a potato sack race. Cindy said that she thought she saw Jan looking out through the window. The family got excited, and they went back inside to see if Jan was still around. Jan was heading up the stairs when they entered the living room. "Jan, you're awake!" Mr. Brady said.

Jan turned around. "You recognized me!" Jan went down to the living room, and everyone hugged Jan and told her how glad they were that she was awake.

"Of course we recognized you. Why wouldn't we?" Mrs. Brady asked.

"Because I'm not special," Jan sighed. "Every time I would say something, nobody would ever hear me."

"We're sorry about that, and we'll try to do better about that in the future," Mr. Brady said. "How would you like to be in a potato sack race?"

Jan smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," Mr. Brady said. Jan then joined the rest of the family in several more potato sack races for the rest of the day. Later, the family went back to the living room. "OK, Jan, now that you've had your fun, we must discuss your punishment. For being part of a gang, destroying our house, and being disrespectful, you will be grounded for six months," Mr. Brady said.

"OK," Jan said. After that, Jan was noticed more, and she was better respected than before.

The end


End file.
